


Well Then Its Death From Above

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, because the ending of the manga broke me, please enjoy the pain don't worry it ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is gone and Tsukiyama is broken and wants to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Then Its Death From Above

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in a long time and I have never posted any to AO3 so this is many firsts for me. But damn Tsukiyama and Kaneki HURT ME in the last few chapters so I was inspired. Please enjoy, comment, give kudos ect. :)

Kaneki was gone.

That was the only thought that went through Tsukiyama’s head while he lay on the rooftop. _Kaneki's gone Kaneki's gone Kaneki's gone Kaneki's gone…_

He couldn't move. Nishio brought him coffee and meat with a sigh and would tell him to not be an idiot and _eat,_ but he couldn't. He wouldn't, what was the point? He would starve himself before surviving in a world without Kaneki. Without Kaneki there was no purpose to the world, no light and no reason, just a never ending darkness. 

He doesn't remember the moment he stopped wanting to eat Kaneki. He doesn't remember the moment when he started to care for him. He doesn’t remember the moment when he started wanting to stroke his face and kiss his lips and whisper sweet words to him in Italian and French.

He does, however, remember the moment when he realized he loved him.

It was when he climbed up to the roof and listened to Kaneki talk about going away to fight. He remembers feeling rage and fear at the realization that Kaneki would not survive this fight. Rage and fear but also desperation. Desperation because he needed Kaneki. Desperation because he couldn't imagine life without Kaneki in it.

_He cant leave Kaneki cant leave he CANT LEAVE…_

He remembers fighting him, screaming at him, begging him to stay in the only way he could.

“For dear life, Kaneki…”

 _Please don't go please stay please don't die please don't leave me please PLEASEPLEASE_ …

“…Would you please not go”

_I love you please don't leave me I love you **I love you** please stay please…_

And then Kaneki left him. He walked away and left Tsukiyama a broken shell in this messed up world.                                                    

* * *

   
Tsukiyama was dying. He doesn't know how long its been, he hasn't moved since Kaneki left him, but he could feel what little energy he had left disappearing from him. He could feel the hunger gnawing at him and growing with every moment. Nishio still came by every few days to check on him and drop off food, but Tsukiyama wouldn't even touch it, no matter how hungry he was. He would welcome death with open arms.

_Maybe if I’m lucky I’ll be able to see Kaneki again…_  
  


He almost laughed at that. Of course he wouldn't be able to see Kaneki again. He didn't _deserve_ it, he was weak, he let Kaneki _die,_  and was therefor not worthy of the gift to see Kaneki's face ever again. It was only a few moments later when he heard it. Nishio was coming up to the roof again, he was used to that sound, but there was another set of footsteps coming up with him. His ears were to weak too pick up what the two were saying but he could still here the sound of the soft murmuring at the top of the stairway.

_Go away please leave just let me **die** …  
_

He could hear the mystery person walk towards him. He wanted to snarl and crawl to a corner but he had no energy to _talk_ let alone move. He felt the person kneel next to him and hesitate before setting a soft hand on his shoulder and sighing.

_Leave me alone please Kaneki isn’t here anymore I just want to die…._

“Tsukiyama”

_Kaneki.  
_

He opened his eyes in shock. _This is a dream this has to be a dream Kaneki is dead he cant be here…  
_

Kaneki was looking down on him with a worried look. He looked tired and sickly and his eyes looked slightly unfocused, but he was there. He was _alive._

“Tsukiyama, its ok I’m here I’m alive. Nishio said you weren’t eating? Tsukiyama, you have to eat.”

_Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki…  
_

Tsukiyama tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth. He wanted to reach up and pull Kaneki down to him. He wanted to hold on to him and to never let him go again. But he had no energy to move so he just looked at Kaneki, trying to say everything he wanted to with his eyes.

Kaneki sighed again before helping him sit up, “Come on I’ll help you” he reached behind him and grabbed a package of meat, unwrapping it.

The smell of the meat hit Tsukiyama, making his mouth water. Kaneki ripped a piece of it off, placing it into Tsukiyama’s mouth. He could feel a bit of his energy return to him with just that small bite. Kaneki reached back into the package and fed him another piece. And another. And another. He had to feed him about half of the meat before Tsukiyama could reach out and finally feed himself. He ate fast, blood running down his face and his hands, making little sighs of relief every few moments. It wasn't until the meat was gone till he looked back at Kaneki who gave him a small smile. 

“Ka- Kaneki?”

“Feeling better?”

Tsukiyama let out a small broken sound, “You… you _left,_ you were _dead._ ”

Kaneki shook his head, “I was close to it. But no, I’m not dead, and I’m not leaving again, don't worry." 

At that Tsukiyama couldn't hold it back any longer. He reached out and grabbed Kaneki, who gave a little yelp of surprise. He held onto him tightly, stuffing his face into Kaneki’s shirt. Tsukiyama could feel the tears running down his face and he began to ramble out everything he had wanted to say to him.

“You left you _left_ I thought you were dead I love you please don't leave again Kaneki please don't die I love you I love you so much please don't ever leave me again I’m sorry I couldn't protect you I’ll do anything just please don't leave again I love you I love you _I love you_ ”

Kaneki didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama and held him tightly. Tsukiyama could feel Kaneki’s lips on the top of his head. He choked slightly, stopping his rambling in its tracks. Kaneki unwrapped his arms from around Tsukiyama and grabbed his face, stroking his cheeks and wiping away the tears running down them. He stared at him for a few moments before leaning in and kissing him, just a soft peck. But it was enough to have Tsukiyama’s heart race like a hummingbirds.

“I’m not leaving. It’s over don’t worry, I’m not going to die and I won’t leave again.”

And Tsukiyama began to laugh, and laugh and laugh. Because in that moment he realized it will all be ok, Kaneki was alive and Kaneki _cared_ for him.

And so everything will be alright.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Umm some explanations: Kaneki's eyes are unfocused because they are healing. I like to think that Nishio just felt really bad for Tsukiyama which is why he kept checking on him (also possibly because Kaneki made him promise to make sure he's ok). I also sincerely think that in canon Tsukiyama isnt going to get up from that rooftop and if he doesn't it won't be for a while and when he does he definitely won't be all right mentally.  
> (Gods I can't believe I have so many feelings for a character I used to hate whats happened to me)  
> Again please comment or send kudos or bookmark if you liked it! :)


End file.
